


Namie Uchiha has all the stars lined up

by SweetBlackay



Category: Naruto
Genre: Astrology, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Fluff, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-19 00:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14224914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetBlackay/pseuds/SweetBlackay
Summary: Sasuke wants to expand their family and Tenten wants so too but at the right time. Written for the Tenten Appreciation Month - Week Four: Astrology/Blue Moon





	Namie Uchiha has all the stars lined up

 

It was late January when Sasuke said the most dreaded words to her.

“Let’s have another.”

Tenten was in the kitchen and prepared a snack for their son Sora. Sora was now one year old and had been born on a rainy October day. Tenten would never forget the day her beautiful son screamed for the first time.

Sasuke was immediately smitten with their child and his eyes had been overflown with pride. Tenten had blushed and vowed to herself that she would give Sasuke the family he deserved.

So, that’s why these words out of his mouth let her heart drop down and cold sweat break out. He stood right behind her with his arms loosely around her waist and their bodies touching. Sora played in the living room with one of his friends.

“Another vacation?” she asked without turning around. Shaking she grabbed the cucumber and started to cut it.

Sasuke laughed quiet into her shoulder and kissed her neck. “No. Another child.”

“Oh right.” How would she get out of this? “Sure. Another child.” She sounded lame like she wasn’t convinced at all. Her husband of three years took the knife and the vegetable out of her hands and turned her slowly around.

“Tenten?” he looked at her with a confused gaze. Tentens heart already hurt seeing his sad confusion.

“Yes?”

“Don’t you want... I thought you wanted more children.” He tried to see what she wanted without showing his emotions about this topic. But Tenten wouldn’t have married Sasuke Uchiha if she couldn’t read him like a book. The worry and hurt in his eyes were immediate and it hurt her too.

“I am sorry Sasuke. Of course, I want a brother or sister for Sora.” She touched his cheek and pushed his black hair out of his face. “I was just surprised.”

“Are you sure?” he questioned her still a bit unsure. She nodded and gave him a peck on the lips.

Inside of her head she had a mild panic attack because her libra son will not get an incompatible sign as a sibling!

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Sora, don’t run!” Sasuke called out to his son. The young boy who looked just like his mother with his brown eyes and his brown hair didn’t listen at all and ran gleefully to their front door.  Sighing he grabbed the boy at the collar and carried him inside the house. It was time for Soras bath and nap.

“Tenten we are back!”

“Mamama! Mama!” The little boy ran into the living room and fell over one of his stuffed animals. Sasuke smirked and went upstairs to the master bedroom. He knew she wasn’t in the first floor so she was probably in the shower. Her reaction this morning still had him insecure and in thoughts. Usually she always dreamed about many children and grandchildren so he expected her to react differently. Maybe happy or excited.

“Tenten?”

“I am here!”

She was in fact in their bedroom and … packing.

“Are you going on a mission?” He really hoped she would answer with yes because if she was leaving him he would literally die. Sora would be raised by Sakura and Naruto would be his only father figure. Good God his son would die too.

“Yes. The Hokage summoned me. Weird, huh? I will be back in two weeks.”

It had been a while since Sasuke had felt the sweet feeling of pure relief and love. What was this woman doing to him? “It’s been a while since you went on a long mission.” He watched her carefully and observed her messy hair buns and her light blush on her face. She was packing in a hurry.

Tenten walked to a drawer which was sealed with a fuuin jutsu. Hurriedly she unsealed it and grabbed her scrolls. “I know. But I’ll be back soon and then…” Her eyes raked over his body and her cheeks turned rosy. “… we can do that baby.”

The Uchiha smirked and stalked towards her to give her a hot passionate kiss. Tenten moaned happily into the kiss and put her arm around his neck, kissing back with all her love.

“Mamamama! Mama!” Someone demanded her attention.

Sasuke broke the kiss and kissed her forehead slowly. “So, two weeks?”

“Two weeks.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Two and a half weeks later Tenten came back from her mission. She was beyond exhausted and dirty and tired. She hadn’t meant to take longer but it had been impossible to avoid it since she had some… problems on her way home. Tired she walked the stairs up in her home and put her scrolls and bag as quietly as possible in the corner.

“I was worried.” The sudden words in the darkness startled her and turned her blood cold for a second. One of her kunais appeared faster in her hand than she could react. Her husband caught her wrist before she could hurt him accidently.

“Damn, Sasuke…” she hissed and let the Kunai disappear quickly. “You know damn well how sensitive I am after a mission.” As apology he kissed her cheek and looked her over for injuries. Her brown eyes were tired and exhausted, dark circles were visible. Her clothes were stained with blood, earth and grass stains. The hair buns she loved so much looked like they weren’t remade since Konoha.

“Are you alright?”

Smiling she nodded and felt immediately bad for leaving him. Two weeks had been easy when she was alone back in the day but now she was a mother and a wife. Missing her family had hurt so much. “I am glad to be back.”, she whispered and kissed Sasuke slowly. The Uchiha grabbed her hips firmly and pressed her body against his.

Tenten craved him and his touches so much. But she couldn’t afford to get distracted. Getting pregnant in February wasn’t ideal for her. She pushed him away and kissed him on the nose. “Let me go I have to shower.”

.

As Tenten came back into the bedroom Sasuke was already in bed. Braiding her hair into one big braid she sat on the bed. “Sasuke. I have my period in two days.”

In the following silence she finished her braid and covered herself with the blanket. Sasuke grabbed her and pulled her close to him. “Don’t worry. I’ll get the ice cream.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Sora! Don’t do that!” Stressed out Tenten took the family photo from his hands and the small boy in his arms. “You know that we don’t climb the furniture!”

“Babababa…” Sora babbled and reached out to the door where Sasuke stood and smiled at them.

“You have a stubborn shinobi on your hands.” He commented amused and relieved his wife from their son. Tenten put the picture back and positioned it nicely. “You don’t say.” She grumbled and watched her two men interact.

It broke her heart to do this but she still needed some time. It was now mid-February and her period was over. She was sure that Sasuke would want to try it tonight and secretly she wanted to but… conceiving now could get her a Scorpio child. She would love it nonetheless but she couldn’t stomach the thought that her children could rival each other. All she wanted was harmony and quiet peace. And some weapons and adventurous missions with her husband.

With a deep inhale and a loud exhale, she straightened her back. “Sasuke.”

His dark orbs met her soft brown eyes.

“There is a note for you from the Hokage.”

“From Naruto?”

 

* * *

 

 

Yawning Naruto filled his instant ramen cup with hot water until the marked line. He closed the lid and drove his hands over his blond messy hair. Since the Jounin exams were coming up there was a bunch of paper work to take care of. The exams would be held in Kumogakure and the Raikage didn’t do things easy for Naruto and Konoha.

A firm knock on the door let him look up. It was late in the night and Shikamaru already went home. “Come in.”

The door opened slowly and Sasuke stepped into the office. “Ah Sasuke. How was the mission? It sure took you a while.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes at this and reported the success of the mission calmly. He had been gone for three weeks and it could have been longer if he hadn’t worked and fought with all his strength.

Sasuke gave Naruto a scroll with the report. The Hokage nodded and thanked him grateful. “Thanks man. Didn’t know you were up for these kinds of missions but you were a big help.”

Sasuke frowned at that. “What do you mean ‘you didn’t know?’ “

“Tenten told me that you were interested in a longer mission. I was surprised since you told me that you wanted to help Tenten for a while but I really needed someone good for this. So, thanks.”

 

* * *

 

 

After Sasuke came back from that three-week mission Tenten had been weak. Sasuke and her had a good sex life – it was balanced and satisfying. But leading him along for six weeks drove herself crazy too. Sasuke didn’t initiate anything sexual but his kisses got slower and his hands lingered more. His heated gaze got her confused and his temper was definitely worse.

Tenten shouldn’t complain because she caught herself in a bad mood a few times too.

With sad eyes she watched Sora play in the front yard. The little boy ran after dragon flies like a real champion. Sora was adorable with his pale skin and quiet demeanor soon he would have a sibling to play with - just this sibling could never be a Capricorn. Now that the Scorpio chances were lowered she had to avoid a Sagittarius. Both signs might get along well with Sora but not as perfect as an Aquarius. If she would overcome the Capricorn chances too then…

Big cold hands raked around her waist and up her stomach. “Sasuke. What are you doing?” Tenten stood on the porch and had been deep in her calculations when Sasuke appeared. Apparently, he didn’t mind their public presence since he kissed her neck and caressed her stomach. “I need you, Tenten.”

“B-But… Sora…”

“Tenten. Please.”

How could she refuse when she needed him just as much. When his kisses made her knees all gooey and his hands on her body seemed innocent but were already dangerous. “S-Sasuke…” He pressed her against his body and Tenten could feel how needy he really was. Cursing she took a good look around in search of a Genin. Sasuke was already undoing her buns – damn that animal.

Her eyes caught a familiar trio. “K-Konohamaru!”

Konohamaru and his friends were passing their house with a cat in tow. “Oh… look it’s the weapon mistress.” Whispered Moegi with wide eyes, Tenten would’ve felt honored and flustered if it weren’t for her horny husband.

“Could you watch our son for 20 Minutes?”

“An hour.” Sasuke demanded.

The three Genin blinked confused. “ehm… sure?”

“Thanks! Bye!”

 

* * *

 

 

The only thing that saved her in that week was Sora and her Kunoichi Seal. Her Kunoichi Seal was a fuuin jutsu made by a medic-nin. It was a protection from getting pregnant in case of rape. Since Tenten was an active kunoichi who went on missions she also had an active Kunoichi Seal. Therefore, in that week in which Sasuke used all her weaknesses and gave her mind-blowing sex as soon as Sora had a babysitter she stayed without a pregnancy.

“When will you go on missions again?” Sasuke inquired one morning after he woke her up with oral sex. Tenten groaned annoyed already exhausted when she had to think about missions.

“I think I’ll stay for a while and do small things around Konoha. This two-week mission was harsh on me.”, she mumbled against his chest.

“Then… Sakura could unseal the Kunoichi Seal, right?”

Tenten swallowed loudly. The chances for a Capricorn were still too high. Capricorn and Libra just didn’t work together. “Hmm.”

 

* * *

  

A day before her birthday Tenten left the hospital with shrewd eyes. It was two weeks ago since Sasuke first suggested to unseal her protection and he didn’t shut up about it since then. For two damn weeks. Tenten almost punched him in the face yesterday because the first thing he said was: “I can get Sakura if you want to.”

The only thing she wanted was to sucker punch him.

Well now Sakura unsealed her Kunoichi Seal and she was open for Sasuke and his sperm. Yay. Maybe her family wouldn’t break apart. Maybe her children would kill each other and Sasuke would blame her. So many maybes.

Now even her birthday was coming up. Maybe Sasuke would give her celibacy as a gift. Just three more weeks.

 

* * *

 

 

Her birthday was perfect. They had spent the morning together as family with a big breakfast. Sora hadn’t known what day it was but he was happy and excited nonetheless. Later they went for a nice walk in the woods with Sora. While Sora chased after beatles Tenten and Sasuke fought each other with fun and love. When it was time for lunch they went back and were surprised with all their friends in their home ready to eat together.

All the women were drinking coffee and chatting about politics in Suna while the men were on the porch and talking about missions and politics in Konoha. Neji provoked Sasuke as always while Lee and Gai-Sensei were gushing over Sora. Kakashi came late as always and congratulated Tenten kindly. He offered to take Sora till tomorrow for what Tenten got some knowing looks.

Rejecting the offer wasn’t on the table so Tenten said yes and thanked him politely. Kakashi left with her boy and with him the small gathering in her home ended. About an hour later even their last guest Naruto had left the married couples to themselves.

Sasuke and Tenten sat on the swinging chair on their porch snuggled up against each other and just enjoying the presence of the other.

“Thank you, Sasuke.”

“For what?”

“For today.”

Scoffing the Uchiha eyed her carefully. “I didn’t do anything.”

Giggling she snuggled up even closer. “Sure.”

.

.

Later that evening they lay in bed and were making out heavily. Sasuke touched her in all the right places making her moan and squirm. “Sa… Sasuke….”

“Tell me.”

His lips kissed her jaw down to her neck until he reached her pulse point where he started to worry her skin with his teeth.

“Tell me why you don’t want another child.” He breathed against her skin and Tenten froze. Her arousal was gone just like that and panic was there instead.

Sasuke was above her and looked her in her eyes. “I am not stupid. Naruto told me that you suggested to send me on that mission and he also told me that you wanted to go on your mission. Sakura told me that you just recently approached her about the Kunoichi Seal. And you think I don’t care but I do – that’s why I know that you have a short period and yours isn’t until 10 more days.”

Surprised about all this Tenten blinked a few times and pushed him from her. She sat up on the bed and watched him with wide eyes. “Looks like Team 7 has still a strong friendship.” She hadn’t considered that Sakura and Naruto were tattletales.

“Yes. Looks like it.” He watched her with shrewd eyes. “Spill.”

Tenten knew that she could not get out of this situation. The truth must be revealed.

“It is the 9th march.”

“You don’t say.”

Rolling her eyes at his sassiness she explained further. “You wanted a child in late January but Sora is a Libra and I couldn’t be sure to get another Libra in late January so I decided to get an Aquarius. But I must overcome the chances for a Capricorn. So, we have to wait three more weeks. Two Libras could’ve been beyond perfect but impossible because you were late! So I wanted a good sibling for Sora that’s why I want an Aquarius! But that cannot happen till April.”

A deep frown and a big question mark were visible on Sasukes face. He didn’t understand anything. Tentens interest in astrology weren’t news to him but he didn’t know that… “You are obsessed about this.”

“Very funny.”

“Let me get this right. Our son is a Libra. By chance.” She nodded. “And you want to determine the sign of our next child because…”

“I want a perfect family for you. If I get pregnant now then we could have a Capricorn. I would love the child either way but I couldn’t bear seeing my children fighting each other. Capricorn and Libra just don’t work together. I want you to have a peaceful family. I vowed that to myself.”

Sasuke smiled because her words warmed his heart. “When did you vowed that?”

“When you held Sora the first time. You were so happy and everything worked out so smoothly for us. I just want a happy completely functional family.” With lowered gaze she started to play with the corner of the blanket.

Sasuke watched her with an almost dreamy gaze. Here he thought that she reconsidered her life with him and wanted to distance herself from him. He thought he’d lose her and that she didn’t love him anymore. But the opposite was the truth, she loved him so much that she tried to build a perfect family for him. With questionable methods.

“You know I don’t care about these things Tenten and I don’t have a problem with rivalry among my children.”

Hesitating she looked up and down again. “I care though.” She was pouting and looked like a child with her two buns and her teary eyes.

A laugh tried to escape Sasuke but he knew if he laughed know he would be nailed to the wall. And not in the good way.

“Alright.” He stated grinning and hugged her tightly. With a surprised squeak she fell into his arms and then their heads into their pillows.

“What sign is your goal? Aquaman?”

“Aquarius.” She chided and pinched him in the side. Sasuke laughed quietly but got ahold of himself. “Alright. Then when are we trying?”

“In late April.” She mumbled into the silence. They just cuddled and enjoyed the warmth of the other until Tenten added smugly. “I bet you regret that missing Kunoichi Seal now, huh?”

 

* * *

  

It was mid- January and Tenten started to hate that month. It was the month of bad news. Sasuke got her pregnant in mid-April or something Sakura had said. Now she was highly pregnant and extremely annoyed. “What do you mean these are contractions?!” she screeched. Sakura looked to Sasuke and then back to his wife.

“Yeah. You are early but that’s fine. I can handle this and your child will be alright.”

Sasuke put all his effort in to suppress his laughter. He tried really hard and failed.

.

.

.

Namie weight 3892 grams and was 53 cm small. She was a spontaneous birth and it only took her three hours to be born.

Namie was born on the 19th of January at 10:32 pm. A wonderful Capricorn.


End file.
